Valentine's Day
by JendallRush
Summary: Valentine fic! Jendall. Kendall's life is a mess. His parents, classmates, friends, sister. The only thing that was missing for his life to be complete —a complete mess— was a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
Here JendallRush back with all the Jendy stuff,  
sorry, but I had a _huge_ writers block with breathless,  
but now, I'm here, back with a valentines day fic.**

**Love ya all!**

* * *

Kendall Knight, a sixteen year old teenager, walked at the streets of day with his little sister, Katie Knight, a ten-year old.  
Yes, like most teenagers, he was out of school, walking home, with a lot of homework, chores and friend waiting.  
Yes, like many teenagers, his parents were divorced, and like many others, he had a younger sibling.  
But no, Kendall did not live the life a normal teenager would, or should.

Still, he had his mom, his sister and his three best buds to keep his mind from any kind of thing that could bother him.  
He was lucky, and should be grateful for that. Or at least, that's what he told himself every morning.

"Kendall." His sister said, breaking him from his thoughts."Your phone."

Kendall blinked and then came back into reality. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and he reached out to it.

"Yeah?" He said as he answered.

"Hey Kendall!" He heard his always overjoyed friend Carlos say.

"Hey 'Los." He answered.

"So, Loges, Jamie and I were thinking on going to grab some burgers. Wanna come?"

Kendall couldn't help himself from laughing when he heard Logan and James on the background, complaining about the nickname Carlos had given them.

"Can't, today we're staying at my dad's."

All laughing and arguing int the background stopped.

"Oh, then is it okay if we go there and order pizza or something."

Kendall sighed, how much he wished he could say yes.

"Sorry guys, maybe next week."

"'kay, see ya tomorrow."

And the the line went silent.

Katie was looking expectantly at her brother.

After a moment or two, Kendall noticed.

"What?"

"You could've gone with them, you know?"

Kendall bit his lip. Not this conversation, not now.

"Well..."

"I mean, I know dad isn't really a great guy and all. But I won't die if I spend one day with him, you know?"

"Katie. I just don't like you being alone with him."

"Why not?"

Kendall wished that his sister would just forget about it and _zip it _becausse there was _no way_ he was going to tell her, and certainly _no way_ he would leave her alone with him.

And then, as if she could read his mind. "I could go over to Jane's."

Kendall smiled.

"Why do I feel you had this planned."

Katie scoffed. "What? Me? Why would I even do that?"

"Because Jane has a new puppy and you want to be the first at school to go and play with them so you can show off." He answered knowingly.

"Well, Jane's house is right in this street, so choose." She stood infront of him and made him stop. "Option 1) Go home and spend the afternoon at _dad's _or 2) Take me to Jane's, whic is right here, and go with the guys to eat burgers or something."

And Kendall was about to say yes, take her to Jane's and go with the guys. _Was._

"How do you know they wanted to go eat burgers?"

Katie's eyes widened.

"D-Didn't you say-"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh really? Then I probably just guessed-"

"You _did _plan this all along." He accused his little sister.

"Well, what if I did? Is that wrong?"

Kendall sighed in defeat.

"No, of course not." She said as he ruffled her hair and started walking down the street to Jane's house. Katie smiled and followed suit.

"I want you to answer if I call you, 'kay?" He warned her.

"Yes, yes. I will."

As they arrived and knocked the door, Kendall handed Katie her cell phone.

.  
.

"Carlos, that's gross." James told his friend as Logan handed him a napkin, both making a face in disgust.

"Fhat?" He looked at the napkin, "Ohf, tfankws."

He took the napkin and started cleaning his face, which had rests of hamburger all over it.

"I think I should bring some more napkins." Logan said, and right befor he could stand up, he felt a warm hand hand him some napkins. And by the look on Carlos' face, it could be one person.

"Kendal!" They all said at the same time.

"Hey guys. By the way, you're terrible actors." He told them as he sat down.

"W-What?" Logan said as he 'casually' rested his head on top of his hand. His version of casual, anyways. "We d- I don't know what you're talking about."

Kendall sighed. "Guys, I know you and Katie planned this all along. So stop the 'act' ." And he used his fingers and made comas in the air at 'act'. **********

"Anyways. Dude, valentine's coming up. You know what that means." James said, changing the conversation.

"Yeah!" Carlos said as he nodded his head in agreement. "Wait, what does it mean?"

James wanted to face palm himself because he was pretty sure even Logan understood what that meant.

"What do you mean James?"

Or at least, that he thought.

He sighed and slumped into his seat.

"Guys, guys, guys. Valentine's day? Seriously? No clue?"

No answer.

"Girl hunt! You know, asking a girl out. Romantic date, flowers, chocolates and then boom! Make out guaranteed."

They all rolled their eyes.

"James, girls aren't a walking pare of lips, y'know." Kendall told him. And as he walked, the door of the restaurant opened, revealing a blonde girl.

"I know!" He said, looking hurt. "They have legs and bo-"

She was wearing jeans and a blue flowered shirt, with a jacket, a /big one, one.

"Okay! We get the idea!"

Her eyes were brown and her hair was up in a neat pony tail.

"Dude, when did you turn into a perv?" Carlos asked his friend.

Kendall wondered if that girl had just moved to Minnesota, because it wasn't even /that cold. Or at least, he was fine with just a sweater.

"Perv? I'm not a pervert you guys! It's just normal teenage boy thoughts."

_Well, if she's new, there's probability that I'll see her again._ He though as he took a sip at Logan's milkshake.

"Anyways, what about Valentine's day?" He asked, now a little more excited.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hey guys!**  
**So with this, I think I'm done with the 'introduction' or 'prologue' or whatever.**

**So hopefully I'll update this soon and not leave you hanging. Pfft! I would never do that...**

**Anyways, I will be traveling for a week and then important test and a science fair, so _maybe _it will take me a little longer than what I would want to.**  
**Now just enjoy.**

* * *

Kendall was staring out at the rain, and for the tenth time that day, his friends called him back from wherever he went when he spaced out.

"Kendall?" James asked, concern evident in his eyes, along with Carlos' and Logan's.

"Oh sorry, what?" He smiled, trying to pretend that nothing happened.

"Are you okay dude? You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Sorry, just tired I guess."

"Why are you so tired?" Logan asked, and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the talk, everyone else would've rolled their eyes at Logan going on doctor mode. Would've.

"Just... I don't know. I mean, I end up staying up late for some reason everyday."

"Everyday as in everyday you have stayed at your dad's?"

Kendall thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well, you should do something. I mean, you can't ke-"

"I'm fine Logan, really."

his friends eyed him suspiciously.

"Kendall, we know you and your dad are not best buddies, but maybe you should relax a little more, you know?" James told him.

"I mean, it's not like he'll do something to you or Katie while you sleep."

And Kendall did all humanly possible to not snort at that.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why don't you stay over at my house? Carlos and Logan are crashing there too."

"I don't know."

"Isn't Katie staying over at a friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whats the problem then?"

He thought for a moment. They were right, what was stopping him now?

He could stay at James' if he wanted to. All he needed to do was call his dad and ask for permission. That's all.

"I guess I can try."

And, as expected, Carlos and James high-fived while Logan just laughed.

"I'll just call my d-" He stopped for a moment, and then shook his head. "My father and then we can go."

He stood up and went to call his father, and just a few minutes later was back victoriously.

It took them just ten minutes to walk to James' house. And two more to get his mom to stop asking them about their day and about school, girls, life, etc etc.

"So, your mom is staying?" Carlos asked James once they got to his room.

"No, she just came home for a few things I guess. Her free day was yesterday."

"Oh, did you do something?"

"Yeah, she took me to meet this super famous and talented designer who offered me-"

And there he was again, wandering around his thoughts, that wouldn't leave him alone. Kendall wondered if he would even be able to sleep that night. He should be, he was safe, and with his friends.

-right Kendall?" Logan asked him as Carlos and James looked at him expectantly.

"Uh..." He thought for a moment, trying to remember their conversation. Impossible. "Come again?"

Logan sighed, he would definitely talk to his friend alone when he got the chance, maybe then he would spill what was bothering him.

"I was telling James that whatever happens, he needs to make an effort at school. You know, because of the modeling thing?" Logan asked suddenly realizing that Kendall hadn't listened to any of their conversation and had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. James, even if it is Marcus DiSomething who offered you the job-"

"Marcus DiSoleil."

"-school is still important."

And Carlos and Logan just chuckled at their friends.

"Anyways, it's already 7:00." Carlos said. "We should have dinner or something."

"Oh I'll bring-"

"Something healthy."

"-chips and... Oh come on Logan!"

"We just ate burgers!"

"So?"

"We should eat fruit or something!"

"Gosh! Fine! Sandwiches! We'll eat sandwiches!"

"Okay then! That's fine with me!"

"So why do you two keep yelling?" Kendall asked.

"Because-" They both started to say, when Carlos interrupted them.

"Lets watch 'Now You See Me'!"

"What?"

"Yeah! You have the dvd right James?"

"Sure."

"Them lets do it!"

And after more arguing, pillow fights and face-stuffing each other and themselves with sandwiches, they watched the movie, during which, of course, none of them could stay quiet or calm.

By eleven you had a very, very messy room, some broken furniture, painted walls and four best friends lying all over the room, getting ready to sleep.

Logan and Carlos were sleeping on one bed, and Kendall with James in the other, since they were really big.

"Hey Kenny, you asleep?" He asked when the room was silent, well, except for the snore coming from the other bed.

"Not really."

"I thought you were tired."

"Can't sleep."

"Why?"

Was James suspicious?

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm your best bud."

Yep. definitely.

"Well, thanks but I'm fine, really.

James sighed and yawned, and when the blonde next to him did as well he smiled. Whatever it was that bothered him, it wouldn't be any better than a James bear hug. He turned to his friend, whose back was to him, and hug him. Kendall jumped and turned to him.

"James?"

His only answer was James' mumbling against his back.

He sighed and pulled a cover over them, there was no way to fool a friend. There just wasn't. But he was glad that his friends cared as much as he cared about them, it was good that someone got your back.

At least he could sleep, knowing that whatever happened, his friends would be there.

* * *

**I know that this chapter doesn't really answer much about anything, but it was needed.  
And also, your question will be answered as the story goes on.  
You can still ask tho. If you wat to know something, don't be afraid to review.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and special thanks to Caroline211 who reviewed and followed this story.**


	3. Chapter 1: Ever-lasting-winter Minnesota

**Hey guys!  
I'm sorry it took me so much to post, but hey! I've got a science fair coming and tests and school work and Jazz classes because I'm going to be in a musical and stuff. And I met someone named Jo! She blonde, too. Darker blonde, but still.  
It's weird to meet a Josephine HERE in Mexico, but I do know a lot of Josefinas.  
I wanted to make this longer, but I'm traveling tomorrow and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer.  
So please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Jo was sitting on the couch of her house, snuggling against it and covered with three or four covers.

That, plus her five sweaters and a long sleeved shirt.

From California to Minnesota. What were they thinking?  
What kind of parents would torture their children in that way?

That, leaving aside that all her friends were back home.  
How was she supposed to survive without the support of her friends?

Or at least, that's what a normal teenager would've thought.  
Because she didn't. Yes, she did miss her friends and all, but she was willing to do whatever to help her parents  
and also, concentrate in her studies. Friends would be a distraction.

"Are you ready to go Jo?"

She looked up to her dad, who was standing right beside the door.

"Yupe! I'm ready."

Her dad chuckled

"You might want to leave that blanket though."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

She stood up and left the blanket on the couch, took her backpack and went to the door.

"You'll get used to the weather. You'll see." Her father assured her as he opened the door and closed it behind her.

"I hope that it soon." She said, walking to the car.

"Me too."

* * *

Kendall stared out the window for a last time before checking his clock again. 7:00 am.  
He stood up and took a pillow. He threw the pillow towards Carlos' and Logan's sleeping forms on the further bed.  
He heard a groan and then just threw a pillow to James, who was right beside him.

It took all the strength Kendall had to get out of his embrace without him noticing during the night.  
But that had been _hours_ ago, when he woke up from a nightmare, about 5:00 am.

He'd had it worst before. There were times when he couldn't sleep at all.

"Logan, help me please. We'll be late." And as if those words were magical, Logan stood up his eyes managing somehow to open.

"What time is it?"

Kendall smirked. "7:01 am."

James mumbled something against the pillow Kendall had thrown at him.

"What?" Logan said as both he and Kendall leaned closer to try to make out what he was saying.

"I swear Sarah... I don't even know her...well, she's just a friend..."

And that was all it took for Kendall and Logan to chuckle loudly.

Carlos sat up and turned to his friends. He smiled at them and laughed a little too.

"What's so funny?" He asked them once they had calmed themselves a little. But of course, remembering it or just thinking how to explain it made Kendall and Logan start laughing even harder this time.

James opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"You were dreaming about the time Sara found out that you were dating Samarah as well." Logan explained.

"Pffft! Really?" Carlos said.

James rolled his eyes. "No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Both Kendall and Logan answered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No-"

"Guys." James's mom opened the door."You're going to be late if you don't hurry. I'm leaving now." She said and waved.

The guys groaned, but stood up anyways.  
They would have a long week, they just knew. And it was only Tuesday.

* * *

Jo watched out the window, again, as her father drove her to school. She needed to be strong, for her dad. Her parents had just divorced, and neither of them stayed in California. Her mother, Teresa, moved to Texas, and his father to Minnesota. After arguing, and a trial, it was decided that she would stay with her dad, at least for a while.

They both needed their daughter to be strong. Not her to be wining over the cold weather and missing her friends.

"We're here." Her dad, Kent, told her.

"Thank you daddy." She said as she opened the door and waved.

"You remember how to get home right?" He asked her one more time.

Jo resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, dad, I do know how to get home. We only live two blocks from here."

Her dad smiled. "That's my Joey, always a step ahead."

Jo smiled.

"Enjoy your day sweetie, I won't arrive until seven, so-"

"Yes dad, thank you. Love you." She said as she walked to school.

"Love you." He answered before she left.

And when he was gone, she sighed. It was too cold.

She kept walking, ignoring how hard her many cloth layer made the easy task for her.

As she entered, she felt the air conditioner and mentally thanked whoever invented it.

She waked to the office and asked for her class schedule. A few moment later, she was searching for room 107.

"102….103….104" She read out loud as she passed said rooms. And then, when she thought she was going to make it, a human wave pushed her back and out of the hall, bringing her to her start place. The school entrance.

"Great." She muttered to herself.

She waited a little, hoping it would get less crowded.  
That it would..._un-crowd?  
_She sighed and walked in once more, hoping this time to achieve her goal.

But once in, she noticed that the halls started emptying.

"Is it un-crowding?" She whispered herself, but almost smacked herself immediately."There is no such a word as un-crowd." She remembered herself.

It was just that she had grown used to it. Her niece, a little six year-old, would say it all the time.  
And Jo, being the good girl she was, always took care of her, as if she was her own sister.  
But that was back in California, she was now in Minnesota.

Minnesota.

"Hey." Someone's voice brought her back to reality. Something she was thankful for, because she had already started missing Lisa, her niece.

She turned around and to meet a girl with long, straight, black hair and red lights.

"Um...hi." She said timidly.

"You're new here." She said, more as a matter of fact, but Jo nodded anyway.

She snorted.

"Well, if you don't hurry, you won't make it in time to class."

Jo just, stood there, in shock. Was she being rude, or nice?

"Come one, what's your first class?" The girl asked, now actually _smiling._

"Chemistry." Jo answered.

The girl smiled. "Well, well. If it isn't everyone's favorite." She said jokingly, making Jo chuckle.

"Now, _that _is a smile." And then she streched her arm." I'm Lucy."

Jo took her hand and shook it. "I'm Jo."

They let go and Lucy started walking to the hall to their left.

"Follow me."

And Jo did as told.

"I do know someone who actually _loves _chemistry, you know?" Lucy said.

"Now, really?"

"Yeah, he's sort of a geek. But he's a good guy. 'Lacks swag' like one of his best friends would say, but it doesn't really matter. He's pretty cool."

Jo nodded. "He sounds nice."

"Well, Jo, here it is, room 107, home of chemistry." She said, turning towards the door. "Beware of Mr. Bob. He's rad, but sometimes hard to understand."

Jo arched an eyebrow. "Mr Bob?"

Lucy nodded. "His name is Buddha Bob."

"Well _that _sounds rad."

"It is. Now come, sit with me." She said as she entered the room.

Now Jo felt like she was finally getting a chance of actually having friends and a happy life, here, in the cold ever-lasting-winter Minnesota.


End file.
